


An Old Friend

by thefaultinourangels



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaultinourangels/pseuds/thefaultinourangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor goes for a walk to clear his head. There he sees Donna and her kids and he has a stolen moment of companionship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Friend

The doctor didn’t know what he was doing. He had dropped Clara off at home once again, but he had walked right past the tardis. He didn’t know why, he usually preferred to sulk in the tardis, but he found himself walking several blocks to a park. He didn’t have the energy to swing; he simply moped on the park bench. He thought of River and how many times he had said goodbye. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He sniffed and wiped it away.

  
Then he heard a voice. “Run along and play with Alphie, go.” He dared not to hope. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of ginger hair and a little boy running off to play. The woman huffed and sat on the other end of the bench. He held his breath. Donna Noble. She held a little girl in her arms. She set her down and the girl ran after her brother. Then she turned to him. She smiled softly “You okay mate? Sitting here might scare off the kids,” she laughed.

  
What was he even doing here… “Not really,” he responded, looking at the ground. “Oh,” she said looking away.  
All he wanted to do was tell her everything, but he knew he was risking her life just being here. And her children’s. Her children’s.

  
“Oi! No need to cry,” she said with a worried look on her face. “Didn’t even realize” he said wiping the tears away. “But are you really okay?” she asked. “I’ll be fine, been through much worse,” he mumbled. Like losing you he thought. “Although this one hurts just as much,” he babbled on. She moved closer.

  
“Listen, everything hurts at first. The pain might never go away, but you learn how to deal with it. You always do.” He gave her a look. “Just give it time… Can I ask what happened?”  
“I lost someone very important to me.” He paused. “Probably the most important person to me,” he admitted. Her face grew concerned. “Don’t fret about me too much. I've lost many ‘most important people’.” He took a deep breath. “All I need is time,” he said with a wry smile. He knew the truth of his own words but Donna still looked worried. A small tear rolled down her cheek and she blinked “Goodness me, I’m sorry dear, I just,” she shook her head. She let out a short breath and her face looked determined. She looked hard at him.

  
“Everything might not be okay, and that’s okay. The world isn't perfect and it doesn't have to be. That’s how good things to happen too.”She smiled slightly. He stood up and smiled at her. She continued sitting but gave him a questioning look. “You always know what to say, Donna Noble.” He leaned in and gave her a hug. She started, but relaxed and went with it. It felt good to be wrapped in the arms of his best friend, but he knew it couldn't last. He broke away.

  
“Sorry, do I know you?” she said lifting her eyebrow to look him over. “Well, sort of, not really, best we don’t… but thank you so much Donna Noble, remember that everything you do is important, even helping me today.” He knew she wouldn't have a witty comeback to that and he would miss it, but he knew it was time to go. “Our time is up Donna Noble, but it was an important time. It was nice seeing you.” He snuck a glance at her children and felt pride well up inside him. “Thank you again, I must be off now.” With a smile and wave he left a confused looking Donna behind and headed back to the tardis, his footsteps a little lighter and a slight smile on his lips from the small moment of stolen friendship.


End file.
